Neophyte
by Ripper Roo Is Awesome
Summary: Just an innocent game of hopscotch, right? TailsXCream


**Neophyte **

--

She tossed the rock on the ground. The stone landed on the number five. She smiled and began to hop on one foot on the number one. She now began to hop on both of her feet on the number two and three. She repeated this until she reached the number five. The young rabbit smiled and bent down and picked up the rock.

"This game is so much fun," Cream smiled to herself, "but I wish somebody would play this game with me."

Cream sighed and tossed the rock onto another random number. It landed on the number ten. She was going to hop to the number, but a certain fox was walking down the path near Cream. He was carrying a heavy cardboard box; it was filled with metal objects. He was probably building something.

The poor fox couldn't even see where he was going since the box was blocking his view.

Cream abandoned her game and skipped towards Tails and said, "Hey Tails!"

Tails stopped walking, "Hey Cream!"

Cream smiled, "Do you want to play hopscotch with me?"

Tails shook his head, "I'm sorry Cream, but I can't. I need to rebuild the X Tornado, it'll take me at least all day to fix." He explained with deep sorrow.

"I'm sorry Cream," he apologized.

Cream's ears lowered and she frowned, "Tails, you're always working. Can't you just play one game with me? Please?" She partially begged.

Tails gently put the heavy box on the floor. He wiped the sweat with his backhand and said, "I don't know Cream, and I should be going…"

"Please Tails, just one little game." Cream continued to beg.

Tails was starting to think about this, but Cream gently grabbed his hand. Tails face started to heat up.

Cream giggled, "Please Tails, I would have so much fun if you play hopscotch with me."

Tails gulped and managed to croak out, "Sure…just one game though, okay?"

"Absolutely!" She chirped, loudly. She was still holding his hand, innocently of course, and walked to the hopscotch.

Tails looked at the poor drawing of the hopscotch board in confusion, "How do we play this game?"

Cream mildly gasped, "You don't know how to play this game?"

Tails shook his head in embarrassment.

Cream smiled, "Well, basically we throw a rock at one of those numbers on the board." She pointed at the numbers that was written in chalk.

Tails nodded his head, understanding the first part of this game.

"Once the rock lands on a number, you hop to it and retrieve the rock. Then you come back here." Cream finished explaining.

"Sounds simple," Tails grinned.

Tails looked at his hand and realizes that Cream was still holding his hand. His face started to heat up again. "Cream?"

Cream didn't hear Tails, "I'll go first so that you can see how it's done, okay?"

"Okay Cream, but can you let go of my hand?" Tails smiled sheepishly.

Cream began to turn bright red, "I'm so sorry Tails, I didn't even notice." She quickly let go of his hand.

His hand felt cold now. When he was holding her hand, he felt warm. He had to admit that it felt nice holding her hand. He regretted telling her to let go of his hand.

"I'll go first!" She announced, obviously trying to hide that fact that she was embarrassed.

She quickly threw the stone; it landed on the number three. She hopped on one foot to the number one. She then hopped on both of her feet to the number two and three. She bent down, retrieved the stone, and then came back. She did everything so flawlessly.

She smiled in victory, "Your turn," She handed Tails the stone.

Tails gripped the stone firmly in his hand. He then threw it; it landed on the number five. He tried to copy Cream, but his lack of balance made him tumble down onto the number two.

His face started to heat up again. He could feel her looking at him. He could hear her laughing at his clumsiness. He forced himself to get up and a sheepish smile formed on his face.

"I meant to do that," Tails lied, making Cream chuckle even louder.

"Sure you did," Cream continued to chuckle.

Tails blushed even harder, "Really!" He brushed off some chalk that was on his knees.

Some of the purple chalk remained on his hand, but right now he didn't care. He would wash off when he got back home.

The young rabbit girl stopped laughing at him, "Are you okay?" She asked.

Tails nodded his head, "I'll live."

Tails walked back to the box that was lying on the ground. He picked up the box with great effort, "I'll go now."

Cream's eyes widened, "What? Why?" She questioned. She innocently grabbed his hand again.

His face flushed again, "I have to fix…the X…" he paused; he forgot what he was going to say.

"The X Tornado?" She finished his sentence. He was grateful for that.

She sighed, "Okay, if you must go, but will you come back tomorrow?"

Tails nodded his head, "Of course, I'll be back tomorrow." He began to walk away from Cream. Cream nodded her head to herself.

Walking about twenty feet away from her, he looked over his shoulder and saw her playing by herself…with a frown on her face. That almost made him stop, but he couldn't.

He wanted to be with her.

Wait, why is he going then? The two tailed fox looked into the box, 'Oh yeah, that's why,' he thought to himself.

"Oh well, I'll be with her tomorrow." He said to himself and continued to walk back to his house.

_**The End!**_

Just a short random story I thought of. I hoped you liked it.


End file.
